The Forgotten moment
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Takes place 3 days after the jasper event Kate has a encounter with Fenrir Skoll and Hati


**3 days after the Orgy **

Everyone was still exhausted from the Orgy but that's not stopping them from having fun especially Kate who was seeking more males to mate with whether they were taken or not but she couldn't find any but it's not like she didn't try.

Kate asked princess for flint but he going to be busy dealing with her the rest of the season, kate went to claw and scar but they were too much in the zone,then she went to garth,hutch,cando,Nathaniel even Shadow all were extremely occupied.

Kate was deep within the forest of jasper but wasn't outside the territory she sat next to a tree exhausted from walking all morning then a very familiar voice spoke to her "Hello Kate." It was Fenrir he along with his sons Skoll amd Hati. Kate just stared at them "Fenrir...you're here to take advantage of the mating season?" Fenrir laughed "I've been participating in mating season's for centuries surely i wouldn't miss this one."

Kate nodded "good because i need someone to fuck Humphrey is doing some of his friends and half of the male population is busy." Fenrir laughed "so is it gonna be just you or is skoll and hati joining because I'm fine with that."Kate said smugly.

Fenrir walked up to her then pressed his nose against hers Kate didn't move she just stood her ground "my dear kate you're about to feel the power of your god in your backside you're sure you wanna ride this train?"

Kate smiled smugly then turned around showing Fenrir her ass "All aboard the Kate's ass express to tear her ass in half citYARGH!"Kate exclaimed as Fenrir yanked her back aggressivly and mounted her and began thrusting Fenrir grunted and kate groaned "ohhhhh shit!" Fenrir grunted. Kate began hyperventilating as Fenrir went to overdrive each time Fenrir's hips collided with Kate's ass thunder would sound.

"Gonna cum!"Fenrir groaned Kate panted "do it." Fenrir lifted his head high to the sky and he sprayed he's semen into her causing kate to groaned and collapse on the ground as Fenrir unmounted from her cum leaked from her ass the skoll stepped forward grinning. Then he helped Kate stand up and he mounted her and began thrusting kate groaned then her eyes widened "shit."she said skoll chuckled "Yeah I'm amazing aren't i?" Kate looked back in embarrassment "no i..need to take a shit."Skoll pulled out of her as kate ran to a nearby bush.

**1 hour later**

Kate came out of the bush in utter embarrassment not only at the fact she had to use the bathroom in the middle of sex but it took her an hour. Kate looked at the god canines with complete embarrassment "i..am..so so sorry this hasn't happened to me before and the longest time i ever used the bathroom was 2 minutes."

Fenrir looked at her in disbelief then shook his head Kate sighed then turned around and presented herself to skoll who mounted her and went back to thrusting. Kate moaned softly as skoll groaned and panted then skoll groaned as he came inside her kate shuttered at the feeling then he pulled out of her.

Now it was hati's turn he pulled Kate close to him and inserted his wolfhood in her causing her groan "oooh yeah." "Shut your mouth you filthy dog don't forget we're enemies."hati snapped causing Kate to raise an eyebrow "don't worry i didn't forget and if you think insulting me is a turn on you're dead wrong pal."she said Hati snarled.

"Ugh are you always this talkative during sex?" Kate snorted "only to a selected few."

Hati growled "well zip it or else." Kate looked back at him questioning and her eyes narrowed "or else what?" Hati grinned "or I'll shove your head up a caribu's ass and fuck you that way." Kate looked to see a caribu that appeared out of thin air in front of her with its ass facing her Kate looked at it a little nervously "so what's it gonna be Kate are you gonna be a good girl and not talk or will you be a rebel?"hati asked.

Kate looked at the caribu then shrugged with a frown "do you have any idea at all how many wolves brought that little incident up,a lot it seems like it'll go down in history as the funniest moment but you know what Hati it doesn't bother me anymore so go right ahead in fact I'll even do it myself but just so you know even if my head is in there I'll still be chatting away it'll be muffled but I'll still be talking."Kate said defiantly.

Fenrir stared at Kate with a who is she kidding expression "Kate...you're not impressing anybody you and i know that deep down that incident still haunts you so."Fenrir said Kate scoffed "no it doesn't." Fenrir then smirked "then why are you still in therapy?" Kate's eyes widened "Because you're still traumatize by the fact that you embarrassed yourself in front of everyone on that day." Kate wanted to say something but closed her mouth.

"As much as i enjoyed that gag very much i really didn't want to see it a second time but have it your way."Fenrir said and Hati pulled out of her.

Hati transformed into his anthro form and held out his hand and blue energy zapped kate transfoming her into a anthropomorphic version of herself kate looked over herself she had a fairly attractive body her breasts were big and perky and her ass was slightly large but kate still had her slim figure.

"What did you do to me?!"Kate exclaimed "a caribu is a very big animal and i wanted us both to be comfortable." Hati stated "is it to late to accept that keep quiet offer?"Kate asked with worry Hati looked at kate with surprise "where's that it doesn't bother me anymore attitude now Kate?!"Hati growled Kate looked between the god and the caribu "come on Hati please it smells really bad."Kate begged causing Hati to groaned "ugh fine but were still fucking like this."hati said referring to their anthro forms Hati made the carribu disappear and kate bent over and Hati mounted her and he began thrusting kate sighed in pleasure unknown to her Hati and Skoll nodded to each other skoll's eyes turned blue Hati looked down at kate who had her head down and eyes stightly closed

"Oh Kate."Skoll called in a sing songy voice kate looked at him then he pointed in front of her Kate looked in curiosity and as fast as lightning she wished she hadn't the carribu's gigantic ass was in her face again Kate just stared at it with wide eyes then Hati wrapped his legs around Kate's legs "what are you doing?"Kate panicked "taking a trip down memory lane...Kate."hati spat.

Hati held Kate's head and he wasted no time as he shoved Kate's entire face into the carribu's ass and continued fucking her while holding her head. Kate's arms flailed frantically as she yelled out but it was muffled by the carribu's ass.

Hati thrusted one last time spraying his seed into Kate the carribu farted making kate grunt and hit the carribu a few times then Hati pulled out and let Kate go. Kate pulled her face out breathing heavily and waving her hand in her face.

Then she looked towards Fenrir and snarled "not a fucking word about this to anyone." Fenrir chuckled "don't worry in a few seconds you won't remember this whole ordeal at all." Then a flash of white light blinded Kate making her pass out when she came to she woke up in her den in her wolf form and the semen she was leaking was gone kate groaned as she sat up "what happened...and why does my ass hurt so much?"she groaned then she remembered the pack orgy "oh yeah."


End file.
